The Dragon Rider
by FairyNinjaFanGirl
Summary: Nalu! One-shot. Takes place in dragon arc! NATSU HAS TO SAVE LUCY! But what if Natsu was wrong? Lucy, the dragon rider... Warning!: Character death! Enjoy! My first fan fic!


The Dragon Rider

Natsu's P.O.V.

"NATSU!" Lucy's voice rang through the ruins of the town, making its way to my eardrums. ' _wait... I know that voice...' _I thought. I looked up to see Lucy, badly injured, but struggling to get out of dragon's grasp.

"NOOOOOO! LUCY!" I screamed, and it looked like she heard me. But soon after I saw Lucy raising her hand, trying to reach me from afar, and I heard her voice once more...

"NATSU! I JUST WANTED TO SAY I LO-!" that's all I heard until she was out of my ear shot. I froze in complete terror. ' _NO! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! MY BEST FRIEND IS GONE!_ _But wai_t.. _what was she going to say?' _that question seemed to calm my anger down a little, but it quickly raised up a few seconds later. ' _NO! THE ONLY SITUATION HERE IS FINDING AND SAVING LUCY! I CAN WORRY ABOUT THAT LATER! IM GONNA LITTERALLY KILL THOSE PUNKS FOR TAKING MY LUCY AWAY FROM ME!' _I screamed in my head, ignoring the fact I just called Lucy "mine".

Lucy's P.O.V.

I was thrown from the dragons claws onto a big metal platform that was floating on thin air. When I looked up from the ground, and I saw at least ten dragons surrounding me. '_ OH CRAP! IM DRAGON TOAST!' _But I saw that all of them had not hunger, but sympathy in their eyes.

" What's going on?! Why am I here?!" I shouted at the dragons. Then a big red monster walked up to me.

" You, miss Lucy, are a very SPECIAL human." he replied.

"And your name is?"

" Igneel, Igneel Dragneel"

I froze in shock.

" I-Igneel? Natsu's dragon Igneel?"

He chuckled in amusement.

" Yes I'm that Igneel. Now back to you. You are the very first dragon rider in centuries."

My eyes widened. _What? I'm not anybody special!_

"A-am I going to be riding you?"I stuttered

"Oh no no no! You'll be riding Sora, the celestial dragon. And... She's very pretty..." He said, whispering the last part. I chuckled. '_looks like Igneel's got a crush...'_

All of a sudden I heard a dragon cry in the distance. I looked up and saw what I could not believe what was flying at full speed to the platform. '_so this must be Sora...'_

Chapter 2:

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Happy!" I screamed across the ruins. All I saw was death and destruction.

"NATSU!" I heard Happy behind me scream happily. He had some bruises and scratches, but nothing serious.

"Happy are you able to fly?"

"Yes..."

"Good. Because we're going after Lucy."

" Why? What happened?"

"Lucy's been captured by the dragons."

"Oh No! Lucy!"

"Happy I need you to take me to her. I'll tell you where to go okay?"

" Aye sir!" Happy picked me up and started flying me in the direction that I said I saw Lucy being carried away. Then Lucy's scent started to get stronger.

"Happy! We're almost there!"

"AYE!"

Then, through the mist, I saw a huge metal platform. And there was Lucy surrounded by dragons and a red one was REALLY close to her. My heart stopped.

"Lucy... Happy let's stay up here for a little longer. I have a weird feeling, but I don't know if it's good or bad yet.." But then I saw something that I would regret ever saying that.

Normal P.O.V.

Lucy was astonished. She saw a beautiful glistening aqua blue dragon with a saddle attached to her back, and her two beautiful white, snake-like, antennas were wrapped with a different type of cloth.

( A/N: Just think about the saddles, antennas, and cloth-like they have on the banshee (or ikran) in the movie, Avatar.)

"Wow..."

It landed right in front of her and the flapping of its wings made her fall backwards. By then Natsu was getting angry. Like, REALLY ANGRY.

"Hello Lucy, I am Sora." Lucy stood up and brushed the dust off her skirt. She looked at Sora a little bit wide- eyed.

"Wow... your beautiful..."

Sora chuckled and took a step towards Lucy. When Natsu saw that, he growled, wondering what that female dragon was going to do.

Lucy took a step towards the dragon and Natsu's heart started racing. '_WHAT IS WHE DOING?!'_

Lucy was about to touch Sora's nose with her hand, when Natsu jumped down to the platform and screamed, "LUCY!"

Lucy whipped around and said, "Natsu?!" But then all of the dragons growled at what started the disturbance and lunged for him. But Lucy quickly ran in front of Natsu, separating him with the dragons. Before Natsu could say anything, Lucy spoke first.

"Calm people calm!" The dragons heard her plea and obeyed.

"Lucy... why did they obey you?"

Lucy giggled nervously and said...

Chapter 3:

Normal P.O.V.

Natsu heard Lucy giggle nervously and explained the situation. But, mostly Sora finished her sentences. He was shocked at first, '_why would a normal girl like Lucy, be chosen to be the next dragon rider?'_

" The ones attacking the city are evil dragons. We are the good dragons don't worry." said Sora.

A white dragon flew fast and landed on the platform.

"Everyone! Trouble! In the village! They are about to attack the castle where the humans are taking cover!" The white monster roared.

Lucy looks back to Natsu and Happy, " I got to go fight... as a dragon rider... But i have no experience!" She screamed.

Sora came up to her and said, " Don't worry. Just follow my lead!"

"Right!" Lucy climbed on Sora's saddle on her back and grabbed onto the cloth in front of her.

"Lucy! Can you get me and Happy down please?" Natsu asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine! Just don't fall off!" she said, reaching her hand out. Natsu took it and Natsu climbed on Sora with Happy on his head, worn out.

" Hold on tight. Oh and Happy? You might want to get in between me and Natsu tightly." Happy did as Lucy told him to do, then Lucy let out a "Ya!" and Sora took off of the platform.

Natsu held on tightly to Lucy, which made her blush. She loved Natsu very much, but now was not the right time to talk about it.

They landed in the middle of the ruins and Natsu and Happy got off. But, Lucy stayed on. Natsu widened his eyes in realization of what was going to happen.

"Lucy No! I won't let it happen! Your staying with me you got that?!"

By then Lucy had tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Natsu..." Then her and Sora took off towards the castle. But Natsu was scared out of his mind. '_NO! WHAT IF SHE DIES?! OR GETS HURT?! WHAT WILL I DO THEN?! LUCY! YOU BETTER COME BACK TO ME YOU HEAR?!_ '

The other dragons took out the rest of the evil ones, which leaved only Lucy, fighting Rouge on his dragon. Natsu watched with horror as the matched started. Sora lunged at Rouge but he dodged and swung his tail knocking Sora to the ground. Since Rouge's dragon had a spiky tail, Sora took a lot of damage and couldn't move. The evil monster gave one more hit with his tale, right on Sora's...BACK!

"LUCY!" Natsu cried as he jumped to Lucy and Sora. But when he arrived, he saw Lucy Lying in a pool of blood.

"No, No, No!, NO!" Natsu picked Lucy into his arms and started cradling her. Lucy picked one of her arms up and touched Natsu's cheek.

" Natsu... I just wanted...to say... I love...you..."

" I love you too Luce, so please don't leave ME!"

"Natsu... please... kiss me... make that my...last feeling...please.." Natsu nodded and touched his lips to hers, but when he pulled away, all could Lucy do was smile. Then her hand fell from Natsu's face and her eyes became lifeless. Natsu's tears fell on Lucy cold, dry face.

" Lucy... NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ok guys! ill let you guys finish it with your own imagination! BYE!


End file.
